


Surprise!

by CassandraCat



Series: Percabeth Oneshots and Shorts because they are OTP [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mortal, Being Walked In On, Demigods, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Kissing, Making Out, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Siblings, Tags Are Fun, but lot's of kissing and cuteness, no smut because we don't do that here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraCat/pseuds/CassandraCat
Summary: Annabeth's mortal friends come to her house, hoping to see her. Instead, they walk in on Annabeth and a guy making out! Who is this guy, and why didn't Annabeth tell them about him?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Original Character(s), Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots and Shorts because they are OTP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981471
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning is the POV of the mortals, but it switches to Percy and Annabeth's perspective pretty fast. Just some cute fluff!

Joy, Adrian, Peter, Tara, and Ainsley and pulled up in Adrian’s car outside their friend Annabeth’s house. They usually went to each other's houses once a week to study and do homework, and today they were meeting at Annabeth’s house for the first time. The rest of them have been friends for a long time, and only met Annabeth a few months ago, at the start of the school year. But, she had clicked with all of them right away.  
They piled out of the car after Adrian parked, and rushed up to Annabeth’s front door. It was rainy and chilly, like it usually is in California in fall and winter, so they hurried to knock. They waited a minute, but no one answered. Eventually, they knocked again. Still no one. Did Annabeth forget that they were coming?  
Just as they were about to knock for a third time, one of Annabeth’s younger brothers, Bobby, cracked open the door.  
“Are you Annabeth’s friends?” He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. Ainsley laughed.  
“Yeah, we are. Do you know where she is?” He pulled the door open the rest of the way,. And stepped aside for them to come in.  
“She’s in her room!” He told them over his shoulder, and then he disappeared around a corner. They ended up standing awkwardly in Annabeth’s entryway, unsure of what to do. Finally, the door clicking shut behind them pulled Ainsley back to reality.  
“Annabeth’s room is this way,” She called, grabbing Tara’s arm to pull her behind her towards the stairs. She had been to Annabeth’s house once before, so she knew where her room was. When they got to the top of the stairs, they turned left and stopped at the second door.  
“This is it!” She said, pointing at the door. For some reason, she was a little hesitant to open it. Peter reached for the doorknob, but Joy stopped him.  
“Ever heard of knocking?” She asked, a single eyebrow raised. Peter blushed, and Joy giggled. Peter had been crushing on Joy for as long as any of them could remember!  
Correcting his mistake, Peter knocked, but when there was no answer, pushed the door open anyway. They all froze, standing in the open doorway.  
There was Annabeth, in the middle of the room, on her bed. Quiet, responsible, fierce, beautiful, I-turn-down-all-the-boys-who-ask-me-out-because-I-am-a-strong-independent-woman, Annabeth Chase. But that's not what made them freeze. What they weren’t expecting to see was that on top of her, kissing her furiously, was a guy with black hair and his shirt half-off, and he was working on pulling hers off too.  
They were so absorbed in each other that they didn’t notice that the group of five had opened the door, until Adrian seemed to get his voice back.  
“Oh, shit,” He said. Annabeth turned her head, and all they could see before Tara had enough sense to slam the door was her face turning bright, flaming red.

This was officially Annabeth’s best day ever. Percy had gotten Nico to shadow-travel him to California for a surprise visit, and she was over the moon. Especially because once he had finished greeting her family, her dad and step-mom had stepped out for a little while and Percy and Annabeth went up to her room for some… Alone time. The second she had shut the door behind them, their lips met, and things escalated from there. He pulled her to him, and she buried her hands in his hair, and they were kissing like their lives depend on it. They hadn't seen each other in the two months since school started, and needed to catch up on lost time. Or at least, that's what Annabeth told herself when she pulled him onto her bed.  
He seemed startled for a second, and looked at her questioningly with his sea green eyes. She grinned, and yanked him on top of herself for another kiss. Eventually, his hands started traveling up her waist, pulling her shirt with them, and she shivered at the touch. Then she heard a soft cry. And it wasn’t from her, or Percy.  
“Oh, shit.” That certainly did not come from Percy. She whipped her head around, breaking their kiss, and standing there in the doorway was her five mortal friends. She felt herself blush beat red, and then the door slammed shut.  
Percy jumped at the noise, immediately rolling off of her. Unfortunately for him, he rolled straight onto the floor. Annabeth nudged him with her foot, before sliding up into a sitting position.  
“Seaweed brain!” She called. He looked up at her, but his face was white.  
“Oh gods, was that one of your brothers? Or your dad? He's going to kill me!” Percy groaned. Annabeth giggled a little at him.  
“No, that was my mortal friends! They were supposed to come over today, but I forgot about it when you showed up!” Percy immediately looked guilty.  
“Oh, sorry! I should have warned you that I was coming! I didn’t know you had plans! I can go if you-,” She cut him off, leaning down and putting a finger on his lips.  
“I prefer your company to theirs anyway,” She whispered susgestivly. Percy grinned, and his eyes flashed away from her face, down to where her shirt was still hanging open because she was leaning down.  
“Pervert!” Annabeth teased, throwing a perfectly aimed pillow into his face as she sat straight up.  
“But Wise girl!” He muttered, tossing the pillow aside and pulling himself back up onto her bed. “You weren’t complaining about me a few minutes ago…” Fire raced across her cheeks, but she still leaned in to kiss Percy again.  
“I love you, even if you are a Seaweed Brain,”  
“Love you too, Wise Girl,” They shared a sweet kiss, and were about to escalate back into full blown make out mode again when there was a timid knock on the door. They pulled apart.  
“Crap,” Annabeth cursed. “I forgot about them!” She flopped over, burying her head in the same pillow she had thrown at Percy moments before. “Ugh, this is so embarrassing!”  
“I’m embarrassing?” Percy asked her innocently. He got the pillow thrown at him again, straight in the face.  
“You're impossible!” She exclaimed, but still grinned at him.  
“And that’s why you love me!” Percy responded with an air of finality, and they kissed one more time before reluctantly pulling away at the sound of another, slightly more urgent knock.  
“Just as second!” Annabeth called as she hurriedly ran a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a scrunchie. When she went to open the door, she was stopped by Percy’s arms wrapping around her from behind. She sank into them, thinking that Percy’s arms are the most comfortable place in the world, before kissing him on the cheek and stepping away to finally throw the door open.

While Annabeth and Percy were having their mock pillow fight, Ainsley, Joy, Adrian, Peter, and Tara were engaged in a heated, whispered debate in the hallway outside Annabeth’s room.  
“So, is he her boyfriend? She's never mentioned having a boyfriend before!” Tara started as soon as they had slammed the door.  
“Nah, I bet they just have a thing together once in a while. Not really dating,” Peter put in.  
“Definitely not!” Ainsley exclaimed. “Annabeth’s not that kind of girl! How could you think something like that?”  
“But we didn’t see her parents when we came in!” Peter insisted. “She might have used that as an opportunity to sneak in a random guy!”  
“Annabeth wouldn’t do that!”  
“But,” Joy slid into the argument. “How much do we really know about Annabeth? She definitely did not seem like the kind of girl to make out with someone like that, even if he is her boyfriend. But, we’ve only known her for two months. We won’t really know until we ask her, right?” They all stared at Joy for a second. She was usually really quiet, and didn’t like to get involved in conflict.  
“I mean, I guess you’re right…” Adrian started.  
“I know I’m right. So now we should knock like normal people, and wait for Annabeth’s explanation.” They all agreed, but no one knocked, so eventually Joy rolled her eyes and knocked herself. They could hear the murmur of voices, which stopped when she knocked.  
“I think they heard me,” She said into the silence as they waited for the door to open. She was about to knock again when both of Annabeth’s twin brothers walked down the hallway.  
“Have you met Percy?” Matthew exclaimed when he noticed the group standing in the hallway. They all exchanged a glance. This guy's name is Percy? That’s good to know.  
“Who is he?” Peter asked the twins.  
“Annabeth’s friend!” The other brother, Bobby exclaimed. Peter and Ainsley exchanged a look. Just her “friend”? That wasn’t looking good for Annabeth!  
“No, he’s her boyfriend!” Matthew argued. The brothers shoved each other, then turned back to the group of friends.  
“Is Annie not letting you in? Sometimes she doesn’t let us in when Percy’s here.” They all reddened a little. Too much information! They certainly did not need to know that!  
“I can knock for you!” Bobby announced, and he marched over to the door and gave a firm knock.  
“Just a minute!” They heard Annabeth call. They glanced at each other. They were about to get answers. Finally, the door opened and Annabeth appeared, dragging a tall, muscular guy with black hair and green eyes behind her by the hand.  
“Guys,” She announced. “This is Percy. Percy, this is Tara, Peter, Joy, Adrian, and Ainsley.” She pointed to each of them as she said their names, but Joy and Adrian were the only ones who showed any sign of friendliness. “Percy is my boyfriend,” She finished, and just like that, it was as if someone had hit a power button.  
“Who is he?”  
“Since when do you have a boyfriend?”  
“How long have you been dating?”  
“Why have we not seen him before?”  
“Whaaaaaaaat?” That last one came from Peter, and Annabeth laughed, even as her cheeks reddened.  
“So, he was my friend. My best friend. Since we were twelve. And we started dating when we were sixteen, so we’ve been dating for almost two years now. And, he’s just visiting from New York for a little while.” They all stared at her.  
“You’ve been dating for TWO YEARS? And you didn’t TELL US?” Peter exclaimed. “When we walked in on you, I thought that you just had a thing that happened sometimes. Not that you were dating a guy who you’ve known since you were twelve! Although, you two did look really comfortable in there- OOF!” Tara shoved him before he could finish, and Joy kicked him at the same time.  
“Peter! Be nice!” They reprimanded, even though Annabeth and Percy were both already blushing tomato red from Peter’s comments.  
“We haven’t seen each other in two months!” Annabeth squeaked, as if to defend herself. Percy wrapped his arms around her protectively.  
“Yeah, I’m allowed to kiss my girlfriend, especially when I haven’t seen her in ages, right?” He smiled innocently at them, but before anyone could say something Bobby and Matthew burst into noises of disgust.  
“Ew, kissing!” Bobby exclaimed, and the two of them ran off, still making retching sounds. After she was sure they were gone, Annabeth pinned down Peter with her gray gaze. She could be scary when she wanted to be, and Peter gulped.  
“Why would you say that in front of my brothers!” She exclaimed, starting towards him. But she was still wrapped in Percy’s arms, and he pulled her back.  
“Why don’t we go sit in on the couch?” Percy suggested. “And talk, or something?”  
“Kelp head,” Annabeth muttered, but still followed him down the stairs when he gently tugged on her arm. The others exchanged a glance once Percy and Annabeth’s backs were turned. This situation was… Unique, to say the least.  
And so, a few minutes later, they were all perched in nervous silence on the couch and chairs in the Chase’s living room.  
“Soooo... “ Percy started. “I know Annabeth summarised earlier, but any questions?” There was a pause.  
“How did you meet?” Ainsley asked hesitantly.  
“When we were twelve, at a summer camp,” Annabeth responded before Percy could.  
“First kiss?” asked Adrian.  
“First real kiss… also at camp. Everyone picked us up and dumped us in the lake.” They both smiled at the memory, exchanging a look. Annabeth leaned her head on Percy’s shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. There was a chorus of “aw’s” from around the room, and though Percy and Annabeth both blushed, they didn’t change positions.  
After an hour of talking, and a movie, Annabeth’s friends headed home.  
As soon as Peter had gotten back to his house, he rushed to his computer, and googled “Percy Jackson”. He thought that the name was familiar. What he found was pretty concerning, after he had scrolled past a few swimming records. Instead of the usual social media profiles, he found several articles from a few years ago, about three twelve year olds named Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood, who had been kidnapped for a week and eventually managed to escape by fighting off their kidnapper. His eyes widned more and more as he read article after article. Percy and Annabeth had been through so much together! Peter was impressed, but he didn’t know the half of it.

After her friends had all left, Annabeth looked at Percy and sighed.  
“Sorry about that. I forgot they were coming. I would have cancelled!” Percy laughed.  
“Don’t apologize! I liked meeting your mortal friends.” He paused for a second, before putting on a mischievous smirk and sliding a hand into her hair. “But why didn’t you tell them that you had a boyfriend?” He asked, eyes wide and innocent, even as he brought their faces closer together and ghosted his lips over hers.. “Are you embarrassed of me?”  
“Never, Kelp Head!” Instead of kissing him, Annabeth shoved him back onto the sofa. “Besides, what’s there to be embarrassed about? You’ve saved the world, twice, you’re-” Percy cut her off before she could say more.  
“No, we saved the world twice. I couldn’t have done any of it without you there, Wise Girl. Plus we had help both times!” He grabbed her hand to pull her down onto the sofa next to him, and she didn’t resist as she snuggled into his shoulder.  
“This is nice…” She said gently as she closed her eyes. “I missed you…” Percy softly kissed her forehead.  
“I missed you too, Annabeth.” Within a few minutes, her breathing had evened out into a soft rhythm. She was asleep. And soon, Percy was too.

When Mr. and Mrs. Chase got back to their house that night, it was quiet. They had expected the twins, Bobby and Matthew, to be in bed already, but they had assumed Percy and Annabeth would be up still.  
After they had taken off their coats, Mr. Chase went up to his office to get some work done, while Mrs. Chase went to say goodnight to the boys. As she tucked Bobby into bed, he sleepily stated,  
“Annabeth and Percy are sleeping together.” Mrs. Chase froze. WHAT? Every time she had met him, Percy seemed like a pretty nice, responsible guy, and she knew just how smart Annabeth was. They had been dating a long time, and had been though a lot, and she knew tjat they loved each other… It wasn’t her business what they were doing, but if it was in her house? And somehow her twelve year old son knew what they were? That wasn’t acceptable!  
She practically ran to the guest bedroom that Percy was supposed to be staying in, but it was empty, the sheets unmoved. She shut the door. That meant that they had to be in Annabeth’s room. She walked over, and knocked firmly. She wanted to talk to them, but really didn’t want to see anything she didn’t need to. There was no answer, and she cracked the door before pushing it open all the way.  
Annabeth’s room was also empty. Now she was just confused. Where could they be? The car was in the driveway, they weren't in their rooms… She decided to go tell Fredrick about it. But, instead of being in his office, she found him standing in the doorway of the living room. She walked up beside him, curious, and suddenly everything made sense.  
There on the sofa, sleeping together, were Percy and Annabeth, wrapped up in each other's arms and snoring softly. She chuckled softly. Bobby had meant sleeping together like actual sleeping. She should have known!  
As she looked down on her sleeping stepdaughter with her boyfriend, she smiled. Percy and Annabeth were meant to be together.


End file.
